The invention relates to a device and a method for layer-jumping control in optical disc devices, and more particularly to a device and a method for layer-jumping control of dual-layer DVDs.
Current commercial optical discs comprise single-layer and dual-layer discs. Single-layer discs, such as CD, VCD, DVD5, DVD10, and others, are recorded in a single-layer structure, while dual-layer discs, such as DVD9, DVD18, SACD (Super Audio Compact Disc), and others, are recorded in a dual-layer structure.
In a single-layer disc, an optical pickup head can horizontally read data recorded in different storage zones thereof due to the single-layer structure. A dual-layer disc has an upper layer (the 0th layer) and a lower layer (the 1st layer). When a dual-layer disc is read, the optical pickup head is required to move vertically between and horizontally on the upper and lower layers, thus, the focus of the optical pickup head can jump from the 0th layer to the 1st layer or the 1st layer to the 0th layer to read data recorded on the 0th or the 1st layer.
During disc rotation for reading in a disc device, however, the disc may move up and down, which is referred to as the wobble effect. The wobble effect further causes the optical pickup head to imprecisely jump between the 0th layer and the 1st layer, resulting in read failure.